Candy Love
by cranapplesurprise
Summary: Azula, Ty Lee and a candy-shop in Ba Sing Se. Oneshot. Tyzula.


"It's a candy store!" screams Ty Lee and Azula glances around to see the entirety of the street staring at them.

At least they are not in their ridiculous outfits. But her face _is _slightly chalky and her lips a little _too _red. Ty Lee is clutching Azula's hand as they walk through the streets of Ba Sing Se, Ty Lee commenting on every little thing that crosses their path. Azula finds it undeniably tiring.

Azula sighs as she realizes she is going to have to enter the candy store and likely purchase half of the products. But Ty Lee is tugging on her arm like she is a child and Azula follows along, pointedly rolling her golden eyes.

The shop smells sugary sweet with a hint of incense. Walls lined with handmade candy in vibrant colors and flavors are claustrophobic, in Azula's opinion. But Ty Lee's eyes are watering with this excitement that Azula cannot help but find vaguely sexy.

"I guess this is your lucky day," Azula purrs, examining her wallet. The funds were carefully allocated for the infiltration mission, and the Earth King has been paying as if he has never handled money in his life. And now they are going to blow important money on candy.

"Yay!" Ty Lee says blithely and then she squints at Azula. Azula tries to look aloof but Ty Lee's round eyes are piercing into her and making it impossible to evade her gaze.

"Your outlook on life repulses me," Azula lies before examining hard candy on sticks. They have _candy _in the Fire Nation, but the extent are cinnamon suckers and fire gummies, and Azula was never allowed to have candy as a child regardless. This Earth Kingdom candy comes in colors other than red.

"You _wish _you were this optimistic," Ty Lee says, jabbing Azula with one finger. Azula inhales sharply. The contact with Ty Lee gave her a small shiver and she tries to recover from it.

Azula sighs and continues picking up an examining the candy. Ty Lee is trying to choose what she wants with her brow furrowed. It looks like it genuinely distresses her, which brings a small smile to Azula's rouge lips. She is here worrying about a coup to overthrow the Earth Kingdom, and Ty Lee's biggest worry is between lime and orange candy.

It is kind of enticing, to be so blissfully ignorant. Azula often envies her for it, as her mind is constantly going and twisting and conniving. To live in ignorance would be truly beautiful.

They make out like bandits at the candy shop. Ty Lee finds an outdoor seated tea shop and they sit with tea they do not touch, eating candy. Azula thinks about how her father would knock it out of her hands if he saw her and that amuses her. Ty Lee has two sticks of lime candy in her mouth at once and it is truly disgusting... and kind of cute.

"Mhm, okay, so screw, murder, marry," Ty Lee declares as she chomps down on one of the candies. The other migrates in her mouth with the help of her tongue to free up her mouth for talking.

"Are we seriously playing slumber party games? Yes, I clearly remember the week I won the war because I went to a candy store and played screw, murder, marry," Azula replies with a pointed roll of her eyes again. Ty Lee bats her eyelashes and Azula realizes she has nothing better to do. "Fine, I'll play."

"But, Avatar and his friends edition," Ty Lee says and suddenly Azula is much more interested.

"Mhm."

"The Avatar"

"Murder. Clearly," Azula replies, laughing slightly as she plucks up another one of her gummy candies.

"The handsome boy."

"Ugh. Murder."

"Are you going to answer murder to all of these?"

"Possibly."

"Alright, fine, the Water Tribe girl," Ty Lee says, sucking on her lollipop contentedly.

"Marry."

"Why?" Ty Lee looks offended and Azula is glad she struck a nerve.

"She seems _marry-able_," Azula remarks with a shrug. "If she weren't my mortal enemy I would marry her. Water Tribe trophy wife. Why not?"

"Fine, fine," Ty Lee murmurs, frowning. Azula smirks faintly and realizes she is out of candy. What has she become? Her father would be disappointed. "The blind girl."

"Too young for this game. She's like ten," Azula says and Ty Lee realizes she has a point.

"Alright, the Kyoshi Warriors."

"All of them?"

"All of them."

"Screw," Azula replies with a shrug. Ty Lee nods.

"My answer too," she says, tapping her fingers on the table. "Alright, that's all of them, I guess." Ty Lee frowns, studying Azula closely. "Do you want some of this?"

"What?" Azula raises her eyebrow, confused.

"My lime stick thing. Here," Ty Lee pushes it into Azula's mouth before the princess says anything and she nearly combusts in the middle of Ba Sing Se in fright. Ty Lee giggles as Azula glares at her and wonders why she is not mortally terrified of Azula. Azula could _kill _her if she wanted to.

"Alright, I'm changing my answer for you to murder for that," Azula purrs, thinking about the saliva this lollipop is doused in. It is sweet in her mouth and she finds herself sucking on it, which Ty Lee finds herself being aroused by.

"What was my answer before?" Ty Lee's eyes widen hopefully.

"Don't you wish you knew," Azula says with a smirk. "Thanks for the lollipop."

Azula leans across the table and removes it from her mouth for a moment, before touching her lips to Ty Lee's. They both taste strongly of candy. Candy love. Ty Lee tastes Azula's tongue and her lips and when the princess breaks away, Azula has abandoned the lollipop in Ty Lee's mouth.

"Does that give you a hint?"

Ty Lee glows. Sugary sweet taste in her mouth, and Azula most definitely either chooses screw or marry for her. Likely _screw_. Ty Lee greatly enjoys that idea.

Azula sips her cold, bland tea and tries to forget the taste of Ty Lee's candy lips.


End file.
